Klaine Week 2013 - SPNGleek's contributions
by SPN.Gleek
Summary: This story will be a collection of my attempts at this year's Klaine week. I'll try to write something every day, but reviews keep the updates coming! :) Monday: Early Klaine Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU Wednesday: Fairytale AU Thursday: Naughty Nice Friday: Anniversary Saturday: Wedding Sunday: Reunion Rated M for the Naughty Nice one just to be safe.
1. Monday: Early Klaine

**Hi! This is my fill for this year's Klaine week. Today: Monday - Early Klaine.**

**English is not my first language, and this fic hasn't been beta'd (hell, I haven't even read it twice^^) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Title: Untitled Early Klaine Fic**

**Author: **

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, Klaine would have never broken up in the first place**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on their first "real" date**

**Word Count: 1,100-ish**

**Spoilers: None, except you consider their coffee orders an important spoiler :D**

**A/N: Set in S2, though I haven't rewatched that in awhile, so slight OOC-ness may occur. **

**Enjoy! :)**

The iPhone vibrates right after Rachel has belted out the last note of another of her numerous, but admittedly breathtaking solos. _Got the afternoon off practice. Lima Bean at 4? – Blaine xo_

Kurt jumps from his seat and is almost at the parking lot the time the bell rings.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay if I miss Warblers' practice today?" Blaine tugs at his tie nervously.

"Dude! Do you seriously think Wes would have sent that text to Kurt if he wasn't okay with you missing practice?" David practically yells at Blaine, who still cannot believe that the guy that makes him do 10 jump squats for every minute Blaine is late for Warblers' practice really set him up for a date with a member of their rival glee club.

"Okay. Well, then tell Wes I say thanks, I guess," Blaine mumbles and runs a hand through his gelled curls.

* * *

In the Hummel-Hudson house, a shower stops running and the door of an overflowing closet is being opened. When Kurt is finally fully dressed, it is three forty-five and there is a trail of wet towels, hairspray cans and dozens of shirts going through the entire house. Quietly humming a medley of his favorite _Wicked_ songs, he brushes his teeth for the third time in succession. Kurt's not specifically planning on eating Blaine's face off, at least not on their first real date, but who knows?!

* * *

_Not having to worry about clothes is probably one of the biggest advantages of going to a private school,_ Blaine thinks, slightly readjusting his navy uniform blazer. He enters the Lima Bean, orders a medium drip for himself and a nonfat mocha for Kurt – no, he does _not_ know Kurt's coffee order; this is pure coincidence of course – and finds them a table in a corner opposite the entrance. Perfect fora first date_, _he thinks,protecting them from curious looks of other customers, but also not too isolated in case their conversation is terribly awkward and one of them leaves early. Which Blaine hopes is not the case.

Checking his appearance one last time in the pocket mirror he doesn't like to admit he carries, the dark-haired boy tries to push away the nervousness that has been inhibiting his mind for the last two hours.

* * *

"Shhh. Nice and calm, Kurt. You can do this. Courage. Courage. _Courage._" Kurt hyperventilates in his hands a couple of times, then pushes out a stuttering exhale and unbuckles his seat belt.

* * *

The air in the Lima Bean is warm and thick; buzzing excitedly with the chitchat of all the people in there. When the door opens and a cool gust of wind blows in, it goes almost unnoticed – almost. The boy sitting in a corner perks up and his eyes dart across the room; only relaxing when they lock with the piercing blue one's of the young man that has just entered the café.

* * *

All that Kurt can see when he first comes in are the honey-colored eyes that are looking directly at him. Kurt returns Blaine's dreamy gaze, and all the noise around him seems to be going still for a moment.

* * *

Blaine's breath catches in his lungs for a moment, but before the date is cut short by Blaine fainting and Kurt having to give him a mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation – which Blaine wouldn't mind at all, to say the least – he shakes off his dreamy daze and gets up to greet Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt! It's so good to see you!"

"Hi Blaine! How are you?"

"Good, I-I-I've missed you," Blaine stammers, "oh, and I already got you some coffee. Better drink it before it gets cold!"

"Aw, thanks, Blaine Warbler. How did you know my coffee order?"

"Huh? Oh, that must have been coincidence…" Blaine feigns surprise, but the knowing grin on Kurt's face indicates that he is failing miserably.

Kurt may not notice some things, for example that it is not really appropriate for a guy to wear a corset to school, but it never escapes him when a boy he has crush on shows any signs of liking Kurt back. So of course Kurt knows that Blaine probably memorized his coffee order when they went to the Lima Bean for the first time. He sees that Blaine's usually somewhat messy curls are more gelled and more neatly combed than normal. He can smell the cologne that Blaine usually never wears.

And he knows that Blaine never ever signs his text messages with _xo._

"So, Blaine… How come the Warblers don't practice today? I mean, with Sectionals coming up, that's got to be really stressful for you." Leaning back in his chair, Kurt can't help but smile at the nervous expression Blaine is not able to hide.

"Yeah, that's actually the reason why we don't practice today. David's convinced that a pause of a couple of days will _enhance our creativity_ or whatever," Blaine chuckles.

"That sounds cool… Mr. Schuester is going crazy about our choreography and stuff, so he makes us practice two hours every day. Ugh, I swear, if he changes our set list the day before the competition like he did last time, I am going to kill that man with my bare hands," Kurt sighs theatrically and sips at his mocha. Blaine still hasn't given away that he skipped school to hang out with Kurt, but the taller boy _will_ make him admit it, and if it is the last thing he does.

"_Two hours_ of dancing? That is insane," Blaine says incredulously. As an afterthought he adds, "Well, maybe we don't practice as much because… we are better than the New Directions?" He winks at Kurt teasingly.

"Oooor maybe there is another reason you are not at practice today?" Now it's Kurt's turn to twist his mouth into that slightly mocking smile that has been shared between the two so many times.

Blushing profusely, Blaine fidgets with his coffee cup and finally admits what Kurt has been waiting for all afternoon.

"Oh Kurt. Okay, all right, I admit it. I skipped the Warblers' practice today to hang out with you." His eyes shift from the table to Kurt's face again and he smiles coyly.

Blaine starts to say something else, but this time Kurt interrupts him: "Blaine Warbler. This may be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Tiny little giggles rise from Blaine's throat, giddy with excitement; and before he can reply anything Kurt leans over the table and presses his mouth on Blaine's.

Their kiss is so passionate that they don't even register the spilled coffee that is running towards their bodies. All that matters now is the soft yet powerful embrace their lips are sharing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! And remember how happy a couple of reviews would make me! :D**


	2. Tuesday: SkankBadboy AU

**Hello my fellow Klainers! :) I hope you all liked the first chapter, and thanks for the Favorites and Follows!**

**This is my attempt at Tuesday's Skank/Badboy!AU. Again, very rough draft and un-beta'd, but I hope you still enjoy :) R&R!**

**Author: (me)**

**Summary: Badboy!Klaine AU**

**Word Count: 600-ish**

**Warnings: Language, some violence. No spoilers.**

* * *

As I turn into the hallway where my locker is, the lingering smell of weed seems to intensify. Nothing too unusual though; ever since the high school in Lima Heights Adjacent was burned to the ground all the drug deals have taken place at McKinley. But today the sweet heavy stench almost makes me sick to my stomach. I turn around to make out the source of the smell, but I can't even make use of one of my defensive maneuvers that are usually reserved for football before a firm hand has already grabbed my collar and slammed me into the lockers.

The attacker is almost a foot shorter than me; but his tight grip on my neck indicates that the guy is probably a black belt in kung fu and something in his hazel eyes tells me not to mess with him.

"Where's your money?" he yells at me, twitching his lip dangerously like a dog that's about to attack.

"Uh- I don't have any," I stutter. His eyes narrow to little slits, and I can feel him inching closer to my face. His mouth is almost at my ear; and it probably looks ridiculous because he has to stand on tiptoes, but at the moment I am too frightened to laugh.

"I know you do. I saw you stealing that kid's lunch money earlier," he hisses at me. "Now give me your damn wallet, _Karofsky_!" The way he spits out my name makes me cringe with fear, and I bend down to get my wallet from my bag.

Now that he has what he wanted, I feel just a tiny bit safer, even though he's still got me pinned to the wall. Taking my time to eye the attacker, I notice that his black leather jacket makes him look bigger than he actually is; and when he yells at me to "quit staring at me, motherfucker!" it is obvious that he tries to make his voice sound deeper and scarier. It would be kind of funny if I couldn't imagine him so damn well in boxing gloves.

He brushes a sticky-looking curl of black hair away from his forehead, slams my shoulder against the lockers and says, "_All_ of your money, asshole."

"I don't know what you're talking about – that is all I have, honestly," I mumble and wonder in how many broken bones this situation could possibly result.

Before he can say anything else, or even worse, punch me, a slightly taller guy with short brown hair and a hooded sweatshirt comes around the corner and shouts, "Yo, Blaine! Got some beef there?"

"Damn kid won't give me his fucking money," the shorter one tells him and loosens the hand on my neck. Just as I am about ready to gather all my strength and kick them both in their jewels, the other guy, who looks strangely delicate even in his oversized jeans and bulky sweater, grabs me with unexpected strength.

"We know who you are, Dave. Don't think that just 'cause you're new we'll give you a special treatment." I swallow and close my eyes. "And if you don't want us to tell everyone about your little secret, you better give us that motherfuckin' money."

As I reach into my pocket to pull out my emergency stack of dollar bills, the shorter one exclaims triumphantly, "Yeah, you better not mess with the Big K, _loser_!"

After shoving me into the lockers one last time, the two guys finally decide to leave. Walking around the corner, I can see them intertwining their fingers and I swear the taller one murmurs, "love ya, B."

I wonder if this encounter was even real.


	3. Wednesday: Fairytale AU

**Here is my fill for Wednesday's prompt, Fairytale!AU! Better late than never :3 Enjoy!**

**Title: The Tale of Nightbird and Sweet Porcelain**

**Author: **

**Disclaimer: It's so obvious I don't own Glee :D The quote "It's easier to hate, blame and fear than it is to understand" is taken from Chris Colfer's The Land of Stories.**

**Word Count: 1,100**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a little prince who lived in a faraway kingdom. He was a very bright little boy, and his father, the king, always said that one day he would be the best king their people had ever seen. But the little prince was different from the other children. He did not like to climb trees and play cops and robbers. In fact, he did not like to get dirt on his hands and clothes like all the other boys did. He preferred listening to the chamber orchestra, dressing up in his big sister's beautiful ball gowns and glass slippers, and preparing tea for all his teddy bears on his mother's tea set, which brought him the nickname "Sweet Porcelain".

Of course the king loved Sweet Porcelain very much, but he was also very worried that his subjects might not like a king who was different. It was not that he didn't accept his son's otherness; it was more that he feared the people wouldn't accept him. The people of their kingdom weren't particularly open-minded, and as the king's favorite poet had wisely put it, "It's easier to hate, blame and fear than it is to understand". The prince had always seemed so fragile and vulnerable, and the king did everything to make his son seem normal, not so much as to completely change him but as to protect him from the world's harsh and cold judgment. He took Porcelain hunting. He sent him outside to play with the other little boys. He even got a magician to conjure a spell; but nothing seemed to help. Sweet Porcelain continued to have tea-parties and fashion shows with his stuffed animals every afternoon.

But as the years went by, Porcelain grew quieter and sadder. The daughters of the local merchant, the only friends he had ever had, stopped speaking to him after their parents told them that the little prince was possessed by the devil, and so it came that Porcelain spent his days alone in the castle. The only escape from his nagging loneliness was long walks out into the woods. Sometimes he would spend hours sitting on a rock in a forest glade, quietly whistling along with the chirping birds and watching the sun dance over all the flowers and trees until it disappeared behind the faraway mountains.

It was not long after he started coming to the forest glade every day that he noticed something unusual. The sun was just making its descent towards the horizon when Sweet Porcelain saw a bird sitting on a nearby tree branch, staring at him intently. Startled, the prince glanced at it briefly and quickly made his way back to the castle. The next night, there it was again; watching him. And when Sweet Porcelain returned the next day, sure enough, the bird was there as soon as the sun set.

After a week, Porcelain finally gathered up the courage to get closer to the strange bird. "Hmm, birdie, what are you doing, watching me?" he cooed, surprised when the bird answered him in a crystal clear human voice. "My name is Nightbird. I have been watching you for a while, as you may have noticed."

"How come you can talk?"

"That doesn't matter. I just want you to know, in case you need a friend, I am here for you."

Porcelain was so confused he couldn't say a thing. But the next night, he started talking to Nightbird. The two became friends and Porcelain could open up to Nightbird about all the things he couldn't talk about with others because they simply didn't understand. But Nightbird seemed different from all the people in the kingdom; he listened and understood without judging. Soon the long conversations became the highlight of Sweet Porcelain's day, and they also seemed to make him more confident.

Meanwhile, the king was growing old and when he knew that his days were numbered he talked to Porcelain. "Sweet Porcelain, my son. I am very old and it is time for me to pass on the crown. As my oldest son, you are the first in line of succession. But if you are scared my subjects might not accept you, you are free to pass the crown to your sister. I would regret this very much, but it is your personal choice," the king said. Porcelain knew his father only wanted the best for him, and he also knew that there was a chance the people might riot against a king who was different. But Nightbird had always taught him that being different was more of a blessing than a curse, and that he should be proud of being who he was.

The next day there was a beautiful coronation ceremony. There were light pink flowers decorating the entire castle and Porcelain's father had invited everyone he knew. Sweet Porcelain was very nervous, but when he accepted the crown everyone cheered and laughed of joy. It was like a miracle. They seemed to love their new king and embrace all his qualities more than Porcelain ever dared to dream of.

With a smile on his lips and the crown on his head, Sweet Porcelain skipped towards the forest glade. The sun was still shining, and he was looking forward to having a few moments before sunset and before Nightbird would come out. But instead of finding his favorite spot in the entire kingdom empty, there was a handsome young man with black curly hair and big, kind hazel eyes, apparently waiting for Sweet Porcelain.

"Porcelain! My sweet prince has finally become king!" he exclaimed. Porcelain could not believe it, but what he heard was obviously Nightbird's melodious voice.

Noticing the confused expression on Porcelain's face, Nightbird went on to explain. "A very powerful witch cursed me a long time ago. She turned me into a bird and only let me come out at night. That is how I got the name Nightbird," he said. "The only thing to break the spell was to make a wonderful person know that they are wonderful. And you saved me! I am eternally grateful, Porcelain," the man smiled.

Porcelain could not believe his luck. His best friend, who had made him proud of who he was and helped him become king, turned out to be a wonderful and kind young man!

Sweet Porcelain took Nightbird's hand and together they walked to the castle.

Their wedding was on a beautiful spring day. Everyone in the kingdom came to the ceremony and celebrated the unique love story of their kingdom's first gay couple.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	4. Thursday: Naughty Nice

**Okay, so this one is just a tiny bit dirty... I tried to keep it subtle though. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Title: Baby Penguins Are Sexy**

**Author: **

**Word count: 440**

**Disclaimer: As if anyone would ever think I owned Glee, hahaha.**

**Warnings: Implied sex**

**A/N: So I kind of messed up the timeline... I imagined this as a part of 2x15 "Sexy", but just pretend Klaine are already a couple, 'kay?**

* * *

"How are we gonna win Regionals if I have the sexual appeal of a baby penguin? "

Blaine blinks at Kurt.

"Baby, you _are_ sexy. Let's just say you still have a little problem with… uh, being _intentionally _sexy?"

He leans over and presses his lips on Kurt's, trying to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kurt pulls back instantly.

"Blaine! Don't try to kiss me when I've just compared myself to a fluffy, but UNSEXY animal!" Sarcasm floods Kurt's voice, but Blaine also hears the self-consciousness that Kurt tried to mask.

"And who says baby penguins can't be sexy, huh?"

"Ew! Are you a sodomite, Blaine?" Kurt cries out playfully.

"Nooo… I just meant that if you are a baby penguin, then baby penguins are the sexiest thing in the world," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear and slips a hand up his shirt. Kurt doesn't move it, and his own hand wanders down from Blaine's neck to his chest. At first they are both having a bit of a hard time trying not to burst out in laughter, but what started out as kind of a joke soon turns into something more.

Their tongues are colliding, almost wrestling, and Blaine lets out a stifled moan into Kurt's mouth when his hand travels further south. They move over on the bed and Kurt straddles Blaine, pinning him down by the wrists and leaning down to suck on his bottom lip.

The first item of clothing to go down is Blaine's shirt, and it is soon joined on the floor by another shirt.

* * *

Blaine wakes up all disoriented the next morning and tries to free his entangled limbs from Kurt's without waking him up. He only knows he was not successful when he feels a pair of soft lips right next to his ear and Kurt whispers in a raspy voice, "Your clothes look good on my floor." Blaine presses a quick kiss on Kurt's jaw and whispers back, "We should do this more often, my little penguin," which earns him an excited giggle and a playful bite in his earlobe.

* * *

It is a beautiful spring day, not too hot and not too cold, perfect for the Warbler's annual trip to the zoo. Jeff comes up to the happy couple and says, "Hey Kurt, Blaine, we're going to see the baby penguins! Do you want to come?" Kurt bites his lip to hide a smirk.

They end up inside of a bathroom stall instead in front of the penguin exhibit. The cute black-and-white stuffed animal Blaine gets him in the zoo's gift shop receives an honored place on Kurt's nightstand.


	5. Friday: Anniversary

**Soo... I'm pretty sure this one sucks really hard, 'cause I'm really really tired and high on gummibears and coffee, but I still wanted to post something, so yeah... :D Maybe I'll write another one when I've slept a bit and have more time :P**

**Title: Anniversary**

**Author: **

**Word Count: 450**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or make money from it.**

**Warnings: Nothing except general suckiness (is that even a word?^^)**

Blaine wakes up with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wonders why, because he's got no tests today, no Cheerios practice, no big performance in Glee, nothing. So actually he shouldn't be this uncomfortable… But as soon as he checks his phone it hits him like a ton of bricks. _March 15__th__._ Blaine gulps. _His and Kurt's second anniversary. _

* * *

_Kurt is wearing his Gucci scarf as a blindfold and waits for Blaine to guide him to the passenger door._

"_Where are we going, sweetie? Pleeaaase tell me! You're driving me crazy, you know that?" Kurt whines. _

"_Uh-uh, can't tell you yet, you have to wait till we get there," Blaine hums. The car ride stretches out much longer than it actually is, and the silence between them is tingling with excitement. Blaine lays a hand on Kurt's thigh. _

"_I love you so much, baby. And I'm so glad I found you."_

"_Aw, Blaine, I love you too! Now it's been two years already, but it feels like I've known you forever."_

"_And there are many more years to come, believe me, Kurt!"_

_Blaine throws the car in park, gets out, and opens the door for Kurt. He presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead before tugging at the blindfold. Kurt opens his eyes, gasps in surprise and – _

"Mr. Anderson!Could you please come to the board and construct an equilateral triangle for us?" It takes Mrs. Hagberg several tries to get Blaine's attention, and he ends up drawing something that looks more like a hexagon than a triangle.

* * *

Blaine's thumb hovers over the "Call" button for a few minutes. They haven't really talked since the wedding, and even then Kurt had said that their hookup didn't mean anything. Blaine knows there was definitely still something there when he looked into those big blue eyes, but he also recalls Kurt saying that he was seeing someone in New York. He's not sure whether calling him might bring them back together or just make things worse, and he knows that Kurt can be really stubborn, but there's also the fact that his ex-boyfriend is a hopeless romantic and loves anniversaries…

After another minute of confused contemplations Blaine sighs heavily and puts his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

The 'romance' section in the DVD store is deserted, and Blaine thinks the universe might be trying to tell him something, but he still picks the cheesiest love stories he can find.

* * *

Somewhere in Bushwick, a young man is slumped on his couch and looks at a ring made out of gum wrappers with wet eyes. The soundtrack of "Moulin Rouge!" is playing softly in the background.


End file.
